Bedtime Story 2
by fairyp80
Summary: This is a continuation of my first Bedtime Story. I am turning it into a universe with short one shots that I have been working on in my spare time. Reading my first fic would help, but isn't necessary. HG


Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (sound of a loud speaker going on) The New York State Lotto Jackpot is now 100 million dollars. That's 100 million dollars. Thank you (Speaker going off). I have more chance of winning the Lotto then I do of being JKR or owning the Potterverse. All it takes is a dollar and a dream, I guess.

AN: I have read an obscenely large amount of fan fiction over various sites. IF by some chance there is something in one of my stories that is from someone else's fic or one that you wrote your self that you think I took with out permission, please bring it to my attention so that I may either credit the author fully after getting their permission or I will rework the story with out what ever it was that was taken. NO PLAIGAIRISM IS INTENDED. I am also doing this with out a BETA at the moment. Should anyone like to volunteer, I would kiss your feet and/or send you brownies. Qualified applicants only please :).

"Well, she is all tucked in for the night. I can't believe she is our last one at home, all the rest are at Hogwarts now." Harry called out to Ginny as he entered the drawing room in their bedroom suite.

She was lounging on the sofa in front of the fire with a soft pale green blanket tossed over her lap. In her hands was a book, currently she was reading about the romances and dalliances of some American Muggle who had been their leader about sixty years ago. Hermione had gotten her to read the book mainly because his picture was on the cover, and while he wasn't as good looking as her Harry, he was very nice looking. Hermione also told her that it had to do with Camelot. That was one of her favorite subjects to read about. "That was quick for once. How many stories did it take tonight, Love?"

Harry walked over to his wife of almost 15 years and kissed her replying, "Just one…Princess Ginny and her handsome Prince." He sat down on the sofa next to her, putting his legs under hers and readjusting the blanket so it was on both of them. It had been an exhausting day for the Potters. Harry had several board meetings to attend, most of them as boring as a History class with Binns; while Ginny was busy creating next spring's clothing line, and working on a few special designer pieces for some of her more affluent clients. They had also spent some time playing with Lilianne, their youngest daughter who was their last child at home.

Ginny cuddled into Harry after marking her place in her book. "Oh she has you wrapped around her little finger. I know how much you like telling that story--

Harry interrupted "I would rather sit through a Potions class with Snape again." He shuddered at the thought. At least the old man wasn't inflicting his sarcasm and hostility on the Wizarding World's children anymore. He was now doing private research at St. Mungo's. Snape had successfully found a cure for lycanthropy; however it had been too late for Remus Lupin. Lupin had been killed in the war.

"Well I think it is sweet that you will tell our children that story even though you don't like to," Ginny replied running her hands over Harry's strong shoulders rubbing them gently.

He sighed at the gesture, letting all the day's tension out. "It's not that I don't like to, it's that I have never been comfortable being the center of attention, you know that," Harry yawned.

"I think it is someone else's bed time. Come handsome Prince, there has been much happening in the village today, the Princess needs to be tucked in." Taking hold of Ginny's hand, Harry stood up from the couch and went into the bathroom of their master suite. Taking their turns for their evening ablutions, they then got into their huge bed, and curled up together taking up about the same amount of space as a full size bed. Ginny turned to Harry, and kissed him softly and said "Goodnight my handsome Prince." To which Harry returned the kiss and said "And they lived happily ever after. Goodnight my love. Sweet Dreams." They both then promptly fell to sleep utterly exhausted after a good, but trying day.

The End.


End file.
